<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boardroom fantasies by DaydreamingFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564335">boardroom fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl'>DaydreamingFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom!Steve, Dominant Steve, F/M, First Smut Fic, smut smut smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MASSIVE CONGRATULATIONS TO MY FRIEND kayteewritessteve on tumblr!!!!! This was written as a part of her 1000 Follower Prompt Challenge ! Please go give her a shoutout or give her works a read (they’re amazing!)</p><p>Warnings: Okay listen, I’ve never written smut before but hey, these days we’re supposed to be trying new things right? ANYWAYS so this is clearly very 18+ NSFW. Reader is assumed to be of legal age.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boardroom fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="posts">
          <p></p>
          <div class="post text">
            <p>
              <br/>
              
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>(not my gif but damn does that look just kill me, credits to the original owner!!)</em>
            </p>
            <p>It wasn’t that she was wearing anything different today. She was always wearing something nice and Steve had seen her in that tight fitting skirt a million times.</p>
            <p>It wasn’t her makeup either, she always worn that ‘just-kissed’ shade of pink lipstick, and her hair was always done up in that messy bun when she was trying to concentrate at work.</p>
            <p>Steve couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was something about her today that was like a giant billboard screaming “FUCK ME”. He shifted uncomfortably in his office, tugging slightly on his pants to relieve some of the pressure of his semi-hard cock.</p>
            <p>“Hey Steve, everyone’s leaving a bit early for some drinks. You know, some relaxation and bonding, you wanna join?” Sam asked, leaning against the doorframe of the Captain’s office.</p>
            <p>Steve thought for a moment and glanced in (Y/N)’s direction, noting that same young guy from accounting that always seemed to be near her, grinning that same cheeky smile and probably saying the same disgusting terrible lines.</p>
            <p>“I’ll join in a bit. Just gotta finish some paperwork. Do you mind sending (Y/N) in here? I think I might need her help with some of this,” Steve said, scrunching up his face in fake confusion, something that Sam was all too familiar with.</p>
            <p>Sam laughed and nodded, “What, Google got you confused again, old man?” He teased. “Fine, just as long as you don’t ask me. I dunno if I can explain everything as patiently as (Y/N) does,” he grinned, leaving the doorway to grab her.</p>
            <p>Steve smirked to himself as Sam interrupted Accounting Dude’s egotistical manner. The three of them near (Y/N)’s desk glanced in Steve’s direction and Steve could’ve sworn he saw the Accounting Guy roll his eyes. (Y/N) nodded to Sam and waved a smile to the rest of them, heading over to Steve while everyone else seemed to be heading the opposite way to the elevators.</p>
            <p>“Need some help there, Cap’n?” (Y/N) asked cheerfully.</p>
            <p>Maybe it was just the happiness in her eyes, or the innocent work-friendly tone in her voice, but Steve Rogers would be lying if he said he didn’t immediately think about how nice that face would be under his desk right now.</p>
            <p>He quickly cleared his throat, shaking his head awkwardly, “Uh yeah. I was hoping to get you to help me with the uh- you know the thing that’s gotta be presented…” his voice trailed off. <em>Fuck,</em> he thought to himself awkwardly, staring at the screen so he didn’t have to look at her cute smile, <em>should’ve thought of something to ask before she came.</em></p>
            <p>“I mean if it’s a presentation, then it should be in the boardroom hm?” (Y/N) asked him. Steve looked up at her in surprise, wondering why she was going along with such an obvious lie. “Pretty sure it’s been open for hours and if everyone else is gone for drinks, we could have it all to ourselves for however long we want.”</p>
            <p>There was a sultriness to her voice. Like a temptress, she lured him out of his office and into the boardroom with nothing but a few words. Steve was like putty in her hands. <em>God her hands</em>, he thought to himself as she walked into the boardroom in front of him. <em>What I’d give to just see her holding my cock in her hands</em>.</p>
            <p>Steve tried to tear the inappropriate thoughts out of his mind, knowing that if he kept going, he was bound to become noticeably horny. At least right now, it was concealed, but if his mind kept fantasizing the way that it did…</p>
            <p>“Steve?”</p>
            <p>Her voice was like music to his ears. He blinked as he looked at her, biting his lip slightly as he realized they were already in the boardroom.</p>
            <p>“Something on your mind?” She asked innocently. Her lashes batted a little too innocently. She had to be thinking the same thing as him, didn’t she? There was no way she wasn’t just putting this whole innocent and sexy vibe as an act.</p>
            <p>“(Y/N)…I uh… something going on between you and…” Steve waved in the direction of her desk, trying desperately to remember the Accounting Guy’s real name.</p>
            <p>She giggled, sitting up on the boardroom table. God that skirt. Steve wanted to pull down her tights and just fuck her right there, skirt on and everything. He loved the way it held onto her body, the way that she seemed to be so confident in it. “Eric?” She filled in for him, smiling. “He’s… a little too pushy for me.” She admitted, tilting her head slightly to look up at the Captain.</p>
            <p>“Oh,” was all Steve said. So she didn’t like pushy. That’s fine, Steve didn’t <em>have </em>to be dominant in bed, I mean he’d be fine not being slightly aggressive- wait what was he thinking? This wasn’t even about being in bed-</p>
            <p>“I mean, I like pushy, sure,” (Y/N) interrupted his thoughts, smirking up at him. “But… I prefer it in a more….intimate setting.” For a moment, Steve had to remind himself that she wasn’t a mind reader. He shifted in his stance for a moment, glancing at the door which somehow already seemed closed… and locked… had she locked it when they came in here?</p>
            <p>“(Y/N)-” he started.</p>
            <p>“I wanna be fucked, Captain.”</p>
            <p>The words hit him like a truck. Steve was sure he was hearing things. He blinked in surprise, staring at him, “S-Sorry?”</p>
            <p>(Y/N) batted her lashes again, leaning forward slightly so Steve could see over the collar of her shirt. “I. Wanna be. Fucked.” She stated slowly, her voice having that same sultry tone that got Steve here in the first place. “Isn’t that why you called me in here?” She asked, an innocent giggle leaving her lips. “Haven’t you been thinking about me?”</p>
            <p>Steve needed fresh air, or a smack in the face. He couldn’t decide which. Was he actually fantasizing this was or was this actually happening?</p>
            <p>“Sorry, did I read the situation wrong?” (Y/N) asked after a moment, looking almost horrified. “I-I’m sorry, Steve, I just thought… I mean there’s been so much sexual tension between us but I mean I guess that could all just be in my head?”</p>
            <p>She started to get off the boardroom table and Steve quickly found himself standing between her legs, holding her wrists down to the table so she couldn’t move. “You didn’t read anything wrong. Just… say it again for me.” He said lowly, feeling his more dominant self arising.</p>
            <p>“Say what-”</p>
            <p>“Say it. Again.”</p>
            <p>(Y/N) blinked up at him innocently, leaning forward again so her chest was pressed against his. “I wanna be fucked,” she whispered with a smirk.</p>
            <p>Steve grinned at her and pressed a quick kiss to her nose, unable to help himself. Not only was she absolutely sinfully sexy, she was also incredibly adorable. “Alright then, come on-” Steve started to move towards the door.</p>
            <p>“Where are you going?” (Y/N) asked, not having moved from the table. Steve looked back at her, her eyebrow raised in confusion.</p>
            <p>Steve looked at her in shock, blinking between her and the table she was seated on. “Really? You wanna have sex….here? Now?” Steve asked, surprised. He glanced up at the corners of the room, confirming his previous knowledge that there were no cameras in this boardroom. “Are you sure?”</p>
            <p>“Please?” She whined in a submissive tone. Her hand led up to her collar, playing with the top button on her white shirt.</p>
            <p>“You better take that hand off,” he growled, eyes darkening. (Y/N) giggled and moved her hand away from her shirt, but not before she unbuttoned the first button.</p>
            <p>“Are you trying to get yourself punished, little miss?” Steve asked her, walking back to her and gripping her knees a little tight.</p>
            <p>(Y/N) bit her lip as she looked up at the domineering man, shifting slightly. “N-No Sir.” She whispered slightly, smiling but shifting under his stance.</p>
            <p>“That’s what I thought.” Steve chuckled, tilting her head up and crashing his lips down to hers.</p>
            <p>The undressing happened a lot quicker than Steve had fantasized (and he had fantasized a lot). Her heels were tossed onto the floor, her tights were quickly ripped off her legs and Steve pulled tightly on her shirt, ripping buttons off.</p>
            <p>“Steve!” She pouted, looking at her ripped shirt.</p>
            <p>“I’ll buy you a new one,” he growled into her ear, peppering kisses down her throat.</p>
            <p>Her moans were soft at first as he grinded his hips into hers. Steve held onto her legs tightly, pulling her up close to his own body as he gently laid her back onto the table.</p>
            <p>“W-What’re you doing?” (Y/N) asked. Her voice was shy now, watching as he kneeled down on the floor, head between her legs.</p>
            <p>“Stay still,” was all he said. Steve couldn’t help but smirk at the red thong he found under her skirt. He pushed the skirt’s fabric up onto her hips as far as he could and used a finger to slowly tear the now wet fabric of her underwear from her skin.</p>
            <p>“Steve…” (Y/N) murmured, shifting slightly as she felt her thong move.</p>
            <p>“Don’t. Move.” Steve ordered lowly and she immediately froze. He chuckled to himself, so she was a good girl after all. He pulled her thong annoyingly slow down to her ankles, watching as her whole body shook in an attempt not to move. “Now, what do we say when we want something, pet?” He asked her teasingly.</p>
            <p>“P-Please,” she whispered.</p>
            <p>“Can’t hear you,” he grinned, leaning closer to her warmth. He took a breath in, inhaling her scent. He could still smell that body soap she used, the one that he always tried to get an extra whiff of.</p>
            <p>“P-Please- oh fuck!” she yelped. As soon as the please had left her lips, Steve latched his lips onto her clit. His tongue flicked up and down along the nub, teasing it endlessly. “S-Steve! S-Slow down!” She whined, only to be met with him speeding up. Her back arched in response as his index finger gently touched her entrance.</p>
            <p>(Y/N) had almost forgotten where she was, lying there on the Avengers’ boardroom table. She tried to grip the smooth surface with her fingers, long moans being drawn out from her throat. She had to shut her eyes quick, the mere look of Steve between her legs shortening the distance to her orgasm.</p>
            <p>“Pretty little thing,” Steve hummed as he let go of her clit after a while, letting his thumb circle it instead. He gently coaxed his index finger into her sopping wetness, smirking as he watched her try not to thrash around. “Teasing me all day endlessly. Making me horny all the goddamn time.”</p>
            <p>“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” she quickly apologized, shaking still. “P-Please please please please,” she begged, looking down at him earnestly.</p>
            <p>“Please what, darling?” Steve teased with a laugh, sliding his finger slowly in and out of her. The sounds leaving her lips were better than he could’ve ever imagined.</p>
            <p>(Y/N) whined, but couldn’t deny how much she loved this playful and dominant Steve. His finger was slick with her wetness, dripping down to the palm of her hand, the sound of him finger-fucking her filling the room. “I-I want your cock, Steve, please.”</p>
            <p>He scoffed playfully, adding a second finger and making her squirm more. “Not yet. I need you to cum for me, darling. I want to be able to fuck you with all your juices on me.” His voice was so much deeper than it usually was. (Y/N) felt every syllable that left his lips send shivers down her spine.</p>
            <p>Steve was proud to know that she was enjoying herself. He slowly let his fingers curl, searching for that patch of skin that just felt slightly different.</p>
            <p>Wasn’t too long before he found it. She let him know quicker than he realized he had rubbed it. A long whine left her throat, her head hitting the table with an echoing sound as her back arched.</p>
            <p>“Don’t hurt yourself, pet,” he smirked, rubbing her spot ever so slowly. “Do you like that? Is that what you want during work every day? To come into my office and sit on my lap, have my fingers in you whenever you want, Princess?”</p>
            <p>The nicknames were all too much. (Y/N) had fantasized all too much about Steve holding her hair in his hand while she sucked him off, praising his good little girl. She got herself off too many nights to the thought of what was happening right this moment, and she was loving every second of it.</p>
            <p>Although he had asked her to stay still, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of her wriggling. “Come on, darling, ride my fingers hm?” He whispered, helping her to a halfway seated position.</p>
            <p>(Y/N) looked at him, almost dazed, but quickly snapped out of it. She smirked at him and nodded innocently, holding onto his arm as she positioned herself in a comfortable seat on his hand. Her hips swayed along his palm, eyes rolling back everytime she pushed her clit along the heel his hand. “S-Steve,” she mewed loudly.</p>
            <p>The Captain bit down on his lip, quickly releasing his hard-on from his pants and stroking it slowly as she rode his fingers. He followed her rhythm, groaning quietly to himself as he took in the sight. It was much better than anything he had dreamt of, anything he had thought of. It wasn’t long before her body started to clench down on his hand, her whines and moans getting higher and louder.</p>
            <p>Steve “Cum for me baby, pretty please,” he taunted into her ear, grunting softly as he  imagined what it was going to feel like, with his cock buried deep inside her. He let his hand leave his shaft for a moment, helping his other hand and flicking at her clit with his thumb as she rode his fingers. He slid the slick juices onto his cock, wincing at just how nice it felt. It was almost too good to be true.</p>
            <p>Her climax was made very evident by the loud “FUCK” that left her lips. Her hips rocked back and forth over his hand as she rode out her orgasm, whining and clutching at his wrist. His arm was getting a tad sore at this point but Steve waved the discomfort away. He was going to fuck her here and now and he wouldn’t let his own hand get in the way.</p>
            <p>Steve wanted to give her a moment, let her recover from what seemed like a pretty good orgasm (his hand under her was almost completely covered and there was absolutely a small bit that had leaked onto the table) but (Y/N)’s eyes flickered to his cock in his hands. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, lips parting but no words came out.</p>
            <p>“What is it darling?” he crooned playfully. “Are you all done?”</p>
            <p>(Y/N)’s lips formed a pout, giving him a glare. “Goddammit, Steve, fuck me!” She huffed.</p>
            <p>Steve’s eyes went darker, grabbing her hair and tugging her back to half lying down on the table. “Too rough?” he asked quickly and she immediately shook her head.</p>
            <p>“I like it when you pull my hair,” she purred, making Steve’s lips form a smile. He pulled her waist so her ass was hanging off the table, meeting perfectly at the height where he wanted her.</p>
            <p>Steve kissed her quickly and harshly, their tongues meeting eagerly as he pressed the tip of his cock to her soaking wet entrance. “Please,” she begged between kisses. And he complied.</p>
            <p>Steve slid in her smoothly with her past orgasm aiding his entry, groaning into her ear as he used an arm behind her for stability, the other hand gripping her side. “God I’ve wanted you for so long,” he grumbled into her hair, biting at her neck as he moved into her further. He waited here for a moment, letting her shift to get comfortable.</p>
            <p>It wasn’t until she smirked up at him that he realized that she wasn’t shifting to get comfortable. He kept sighing and moaning with every move she made. She was teasing him, toying with him.</p>
            <p>“Evil,” he laughed, kissing her again as he swiftly pulled almost fully out of her. He let her start a sentence before quickly slamming back into her, letting her scream his name into the empty office.</p>
            <p>Steve let his hips pound her into the table, her hips lifting up to meet him almost every time. Their grunts and groans echoed in the boardroom and Steve was almost high on the sound. His body pushed into her more as she scratched as his back, squealing her way into another orgasm. “Go-God,” he groaned, tilting his head back as he felt her squeeze him, his cock shaking and begging for release.</p>
            <p>He couldn’t let it end so soon. He had wanted this for far too long. She let out a frustrated groan when he pulled out of her, making his lips turn into a smile.</p>
            <p>“On your feet. And turn around,” Steve whispered to her in a growl. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table, helping her to her feet. She wobbled for a moment, eager to get back to it and yet still swaying from the magic of it all. She turned in his grip, facing the table and quickly pushed her skirt off, glancing back to make sure his eyes were exactly where she wanted them.</p>
            <p>And they were. What a sight. Steve had to almost force himself to stop staring. God, he couldn’t imagine being in this boardroom again, going through a meeting, without constantly thinking about her, ass out and facing him, begging to be fucked.</p>
            <p>“Good girl,” he managed to get out, straightening his back as he adjusted his stance. His fingers coiled into her hair, giving a quick and playful tug just to make her whine again. “Louder this time, (Y/N),” he told her in a dangerous tone. “I want to hear you louder.”</p>
            <p>It wasn’t hard to do. (Y/N) was going to answer with a simple, “Yes sir,” but Steve interrupted it like he had been doing this whole time. His cock slammed up into her all too easy with how wet she was, making her yelp. She wanted to lean into the table more, give her something to collapse onto, but his grip on her hair was tight. He pulled her hair just a little more, keeping her with her chin up as he fucked her harder. Faster.</p>
            <p>She wanted to scream for him, she wanted to be louder. (Y/N) couldn’t tell if she was just going deaf with how loud they were or if she was just in such a state of bliss, she just couldn’t hear anything.</p>
            <p>“Y-You’re gonna make me cum too quick,” Steve grunted, slamming into her again and not failing to hit that sweet spot that he had been teasing earlier.</p>
            <p>“Steveeeee!” (Y/N) whined as he went slower, obviously trying to calm himself down.</p>
            <p>Steve groaned out her name in a chant, as if it become the only word he knew. “Fuck,” he grumbled, leaning his forehead into her shoulder for a moment, caressing that perfect ass of hers. “I just don’t want it to end,” he told her, pushing deeper into her, slower and slower, just to annoy her.</p>
            <p>“Cum, Steve, please,” (Y/N) finally begged. “I want you to cum on me so we have a reason to go take a shower.” She glanced back at him, that same innocent and yet so naughty look in her eye. “Don’t you want to fuck me in the shower, Steve?”</p>
            <p>He didn’t need any other kind of permission. His cock swelled more in her and Steve continued to pound her hard, faster than he had before. After a moment, (Y/N) felt him tense behind her and he let out a loud groan. She was almost sad when he pulled out, half wanting to feel how his cum felt sliding down her leg. But he flipped her over quicker than she could voice it, his cock twitching in front of her as he came all over her front.</p>
            <p>There was a moment of silence as the two caught their breath, (Y/N) slumping into the table. Steve held his cock in his hands, still sighing happily as it twitched in the open air. He watched as she locked eyes with him, dipping her fingers into the mess he had made on her and before he could realize what she was doing, she licked it slowly off her fingers.</p>
            <p>“You’re going to pay for all this teasing,” Steve groaned, imagining what her tongue would feel like on his sensitive cock.</p>
            <p>“Shower. Now.” (Y/N) demanded with a sinful grin. The two tried to clumsily grab their things, giggling like young kids as they made their way back to Steve’s room in the tower. He couldn’t help but think about the numerous places they could sneak off to during their work week.</p>
            <p>He wanted to fuck her everywhere, in any way she wanted. There was nothing more that Steve Rogers needed than her screaming his name over and over again.</p>
            <h2>** ** ** ** ** ** **</h2>
            <p>
              <em>As this is my first smut fic, it would mean the world to me if you guys let me know if you liked it! Thanks so much to <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/m8Bk7sx6Hu5LMNpI-Igb9jQ">@kayteewritessteve</a> who helped me edit this and gave me the confidence to post it! Again, this was for her 1000 Follower Celebration so congratulations again, Kaytee!!!!! &lt;3</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>